


The New York Trip

by AnotherWyldeOne



Category: Acceleracers, Hot Wheels (Movies), Hot Wheels AcceleRacers, Hot Wheels: Acceleracers, hotwheels acceleracers
Genre: Blow Job, Cuddles, F/M, Friendship, Gay, Hand Job, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Nightmares, Other, Swingers, head canon, living with life altering injuries, showering, sleepy dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWyldeOne/pseuds/AnotherWyldeOne
Summary: Kurt and Taro go to New York for a deal that Scrim Corp, Dr. Tezla's company, is making with some people involved international trade and cars. After arriving at their hotel, the two try to get some sleep, but it eludes them. Things get a little steamy as they try to relax enough to sleep. The next morning, they get ready for the meeting after talking with their wives and having some issues in the shower.Set post-Ultimate Race by a few years. Karma and Taro are married, Kurt is married. This story is based on my headcannon of what happened after the never ending cliff hanger, which I hope to post more stories about.
Relationships: Dan Dresden/OC, Kurt Wylde/OC, Taro Kitano/Karma Eiss, Taro Kitano/Kurt Wylde
Kudos: 1





	The New York Trip

Taro and Kurt had flown in on a late night flight to New York. They flew in for a business deal to do with Scrim Corp that both of them, being in the business of cars, imports, and exports, were very qualified to take care of. 

The problem was, they were very tired and very sore. And missing their wives, Karma and Sam, respectively.

When Taro and Kurt got to their hotel, where they would spend the next 13 hours until their meeting, they discovered they had forgotten a few things because it had been a bit of a last minute trip. 

One of these things was Taro’s wedge pillow that he used to elevate his bad knee while he slept. This meant he had to use the hotel’s pillows to elevate his knee, but they never worked quite as well. He was already experiencing some lower back pain and tightness in his hips because of the way he walked due to his bad leg. Wearing his mechanical brace helped with a lot of it, but it had been a long day and flying always made it worse, the changes in air pressure triggering swelling and pain that were usually managed best by a good night’s sleep and maybe a soak in a bath. 

///////

After changing into their respective sleep attire, Taro and Kurt started out the night in the separate full beds provided in their hotel room. 

Taro had requested a bunch of extra pillows be brought to the room so he could prop up his leg, but the mountain of pillows just wasn’t that great. Kurt tried to help him set them up as best as possible, the elder Wylde gingerly maneuvering Taro’s bad knee by lifting it by his sleep pant leg, knowing better that to manhandle it directly, but Taro was, unfortunately, just going to have to live with it until they got home. 

Taro, in the center of his bed, on his back, with the pillow mound under his knee, and Kurt at the side of his bed, curled up on his side, turned out the light at midnight. Soon, both were out, but not for long. 

Over the next two hours they were both woken from sleep by a series of nightmares. Nightmares of their time as prisoners at the Silencerz base, of Mark hanging from his restraints in Hot Wheels City, Vert unmoving on his hospital bed, gunshots, screams, and smoke. 

The nightmares hadn’t been this bad in years, but they were rarely away from their spouses, family, and home. It was causing more of a toll than either man had anticipated. 

When they both woke at the same time, around 2 AM, they decided they had had enough. 

/////////////

“Alright,” Kurt positioned his arm behind Taro’s back and grabbed a handful of Taro’s pajama pants at his bad knee on top of the mountain of pillows,” 1, 2, 3.”

Both men grunted as Kurt helped Taro maneuver himself out of the right side of his hotel bed, Kurt because Taro was not a light man and he was tired, Taro because he was stiff and in pain. Kurt helped Taro by lifting his bad left knee by his pajama pant leg and supporting his back so Taro could carefully pivot his hips and swing his legs over the bedside. He had to lift his good leg over the mountain of pillows in order to get out of the bed, which was why he needed some help with his balance and moving his other leg. It would have hurt more to straighten his bad leg out by removing the pillows than just moving it directly off of them. 

Once both of Taro’s feet were on the floor, Kurt adjusted his grip on Taro, his right hand that had been on Taro’s knee going around to latch onto Taro’s hip. Taro put his left arm around Kurt’s shoulders, grabbing a fistful of his sleep shirt for leverage, Kurt’s left hand grabbing his wrist to hold it there. The two had done this a number of times at this point, so little communication was needed. 

It had been an adjustment, after escaping the Silencerz base and being hospitalized for 6 weeks, for Taro to get used to the amount of help he would sometimes need to do basic things from then on because of his bad leg. Many of his friends, the Maniacs and the Teku, had helped him move around and maneuver not only as his leg had originally healed, but also now, a few years later, because of how the damage done had permanently weakened his knee joint. Taro was used to it by now, though sometimes it still irked him, but his friends, his family, never said a word. They knew in what kinds of situations he needed help and did so without complaint or comment. Taro appreciated it more than he could put into words, because it had felt humiliating at first, but they had been patient, more concerned with his emotional and physical wellbeing in the aftermath of the traumatic experience than anything else. He really didn’t know what he would do without them. 

Kurt again counted off,” 1, 2, 3,” and the two stood together. Kurt and Taro then shuffled the few feet between the two beds to Kurt’s, which was nearer the wall. Kurt settled Taro down on the side of the bed and then crawled onto the bed himself, behind Taro. 

Normally, they wouldn’t have moved Taro after he settled down for the night, but the fact that Taro was already uncomfortable was the deciding factor and so was the fact that he could get out of the bed closer to the wall more easily and it was closer to the bathroom, should he need it in the night. 

Taro lay down on his right side at the edge of the bed, legs slightly bent, arm under the pillow, a sigh of discomfort escaping him as his knee, back, and hips twinged. As soon as he was settled, Kurt slid up directly behind him, his left arm going around Taro’s waist to draw him closer to Kurt’s chest until Taro’s back was flush against it. 

Taro sighed in relief, the warmth of Kurt’s front against his back soothing the aching muscles and providing some support, allowing him to relax a bit, though he was still uncomfortable and on edge because of the nightmares. 

As soon as Kurt heard the relieved sigh, he reached his left arm down to Taro’s legs and once again lifted Taro’s bad knee by his pant leg, lifting it just high enough to slide his own left leg between Taro’s legs. He slid his leg forward far enough where his groin was pressed into Taro’s butt, said behind twitching away slightly before settling back where it had been. Kurt settled the injured leg down on his own left leg, Taro’s right leg only in contact with the inside of Kurt’s left upper thigh. This, once again, drew a relieved sigh from Taro as the position elevated his knee enough for it to stop aching so badly while also relieving some of the pressure on Taro’s hips and lower back. 

Kurt’s leg was no wedge pillow, but it was way better than those damn hotel pillows. 

Finally in a position comfortable enough for Taro to sleep, Kurt brought his arm back up to Taro’s waist and wrapped it around the Maniac to pull Taro tight to his chest. A sigh escaped Kurt this time as he relaxed into the contact, his nose pressed into the back of Taro’s left shoulder, the familiar scent of the man soothing, as they both closed their eyes. 

If anyone had ever told Kurt during the World Race that he and Taro would someday have a close enough friendship where they would be comfortable sleeping like this, he would have told them they were fucking crazy and perverted. But so much had changed since the World Race and the Acceledrome. 

It wasn’t unusual these days, when someone on their teams had nightmares or were haunted by their memories, for them to seek comfort in physical contact with one of their friends, who, really, were their family at this point. 

That was why, at 2AM, when they had both woken from nightmares, they had looked at each and, via non-verbal communication born of their familiarity with each other, decided that to get through the night and actually get some rest they needed to sleep in the same bed. They were sleeping in the position they were in more for Taro’s physical comfort than anything, though the close physical contact certainly did neither any harm. The close contact with someone they trusted and cared about was a balm on both of their frazzled nerves, and was exactly what they needed to finally get some rest.

///////////////////////

Or so they had hoped. 

After a few minutes of lying in the dark, pressed together and trying to sleep, Kurt sighed. 

“This isn’t going to work, is it?”

Taro answered, his eyes still closed as his head rested on the pillow in front of Kurt,” Nope, we’re both still too…..agitated.”

“Hmm,” Kurt pulled Taro close again for a moment before saying, lowly,” So….blow job?”

Taro shifted slightly back against Kurt as the other man slipped a hand beneath his shirt. Kurt rubbed it over Taro’s washboard abs and prominent pectoral muscles, fingers running through the fine dusting of black body hair on Taro’s torso, a pleased hum escaping Taro at the sensation, especially as the fingers skimmed over his happy trail, slipping to his waistband before stopping their descent and heading back up. Taro’s eyes were still closed as he answered,” I don’t think I have the energy to reciprocate tonight.”

“That’s fine. Hand job?”

“That I can do.”

They had an arrangement. Or, rather, their little swingers-esque group had an arrangement. Kurt and Sam, Karma and Taro, and Dan and Krys had an arrangement where, a few times a month, they would lock themselves into one of the three couples’ rooms, add a little sound proofing to the door and make sure it was locked, and have varying forms of sex with each other into the wee hours of the morning. This sex could be between two or all three women, or two or all three men, or some combination thereof.   
The rules of this arrangement were very simple: both partners in a relationship had to be ok with anything either was doing with anyone else, communication had to be open between all involved (e.g., clarifying if kissing was allowed, what they weren’t comfortable doing, etc.), and no one did anything with anyone outside of these meetups unless explicit permission was obtained from the interested parties’ partners. 

Kurt and Taro had already talked this over with Sam and Karma. They had figured, at the very least, they might get bored and want to have some fun, especially if they both had morning wood or needed to relax before the meeting. Both women had agreed that the guys could have sex on their trip on the condition that the ladies get a play by play of their activities when the men came home. Kurt and Taro had also agreed that the two women could have some fun together too while their husbands were gone, with the understanding that they would also get a play by play when they returned. 

This arrangement was a boon to both of their relationships because it added some variety to their sex lives and let them explore other parts of themselves without sacrificing their romantic relationships, rather strengthening them because of the level of honesty and communication required. 

It also resulted in very HOT and satisfying sex for all involved. 

At Taro’s agreement to what they were going to do, Kurt’s hand moved from Taro’s abdomen down into his pajama pants. Taro groaned lowly, eyes now half lidded and his breathing changing as Kurt closed his hand around Taro’s cock and balls through his boxers, his left thigh also pressing into Taro’s groin to stimulate his taint. 

Taro made little deep sounds of pleasure as Kurt began massaging his dick to hardness, bucking into the hand ever so slightly as Kurt began grinding into his ass to harden himself. Taro’s own left hand traveled back to Kurt’s ass, massaging and pulling it forward so Kurt ground harder into him. Kurt grunted in pleasure into Taro’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Under the pillows, their right hands found each other and held on, the occasional digit fluttering over their pulse points. Kurt started to pepper the back of Taro’s neck and shoulders with little kisses, both starting to make more pleasured noises as their dicks hardened, pinpricks of pleasure running up their spines from their points of contact. 

Neither man had a problem with making out with each other or sharing small tender kisses in these moments of intimacy. Neither was terribly fond of unaffectionate, or at least unfriendly, sex and it made it more enjoyable for them both. Another thing their wives understood and encouraged, both because they found it hot and fun to watch, as well as it being good for their emotional well-being. 

It didn’t take long before both of them were rock hard, panting, and ready to go. 

Kurt extricated himself from his contact with Taro, taking his blue shirt off as he moved down the bed and off it, revealing his equally washboard abs, built arms and chest, the dark tattoo on his left shoulder, the pattern very similar to that of his brother’s sleeve, adding a tinge of badassery to his attractiveness. Kurt had only the lightest dusting of dark body hair on him, mostly at the top of his chest, though the darkest and thickest was the strip from his navel down into his boxers. Usually he was quite pale, but right now Kurt was flushed, his chest rising and falling with his labored breathing, a light sheen of sweat on his body. He took off his pajama pants, so he was only wearing his blue boxers, currently tented by his straining erection, the muscles in his toned thighs moving as he then knelt on the end of the bed, waiting patiently with hooded eyes as he watched Taro adjust his position.

Taro carefully rolled to his back after Kurt moved, taking off his own shirt, his lustful, hooded eyes meeting Kurt’s as he, once again, adjusted his bad knee to a comfortable position, this time slightly bent and sitting on top of the bedsheets. He knew Kurt wouldn’t do anything to make it hurt. And this position would make it easier for Kurt to take off his, also, currently tented pants and boxers. It would take him time to take them off himself and neither of them wanted to wait that long. 

Taro nodded at Kurt and the elder Wylde moved on his hands and knees up the bed to Taro’s waist, both hands coming up to grab the waist band of both Taro’s boxers and pants. Taro ran his hands sensually up Kurt’s arms before he started to carefully remove Taro’s garments. He gingerly brought the waistbands over the top of Taro’s erection, revealing the long, reasonably thick appendage, veins visible along the shaft, it’s head glistening with beads of pre-cum. The well-kept black curls at the base of it certainly proved that the carpets matched the drapes as far as Taro was concerned. 

Kurt continued to pull the two garments down Taro’s thighs, revealing his heavy and slightly hairy testicles, taut with arousal. Taro’s thighs were covered in a dusting of coarse, black hairs that Kurt rubbed against as he maneuvered first Taro’s bad leg out of the garments and then his other leg. 

When he was finished, Taro, in all of his chiseled, tan, slightly hairy glory was laid out on the bed, his erection proudly standing out from between his legs, his hooded eyes watching Kurt intently, his eyes flicking between Kurt’s aroused and intense face and the large tent in his boxers, a small wet spot forming where pre-cum met fabric. 

Taro’s hands were not idle while he was being undressed, they were roaming around his hips and thighs, rubbing them, pressing at sensitive spots, but avoiding his erection, leaving it for Kurt to take care of. He licked his lips in anticipation.   
Kurt took a moment to enjoy the view of an aroused Taro before he got to work. 

Kurt picked up Taro’s feet, his hands sliding up the back of his calves, carefully up his knees, and along the back of his thighs as Kurt moved up Taro’s body toward his goal. He settled himself between Taro’s leg, said legs resting on his shoulders, Taro’s feet on his back. He knew for a fact that this position was the most comfortable one for Taro to receive a blow job in when he was lying down. 

Kurt’s hands continued sliding past the backs of Taro’s thighs to his sculpted ass, which he squeezed, drawing a fluttering of eyelids and groan from Taro, before allowing them to rest at the juncture of Taro’s hips and lower back. He could feel the tension that was still in the sore muscles of his friend’s body. Kurt, propped up on his elbows, began to knead the juncture with firm, but gentle fingers, his thumbs pressing into the hollows of Taro’s hip bones. 

That made Taro gasp is both relief and pleasure, especially as Kurt watched from between his thighs, his warm breath ghosting across his twitching erection. 

Kurt continued massaging Taro’s lower back as he turned his attention to the handsome and twitching erect cock before him. He made eye contact with Taro before, finally, taking the head of Taro’s dick into his mouth. 

Both men groaned in pleasure, their eyes fluttering shut. Kurt enjoyed the weight of the head on his tongue, how his lips wrapped around the girth, the scent, and the taste of Taro. He had always enjoyed giving Taro head, ever since he had first done it in one of their first swingers sessions with Taro and Karma added to the mix. 

Taro’s hands found their way to Kurt’s shoulders and began kneading them in the same pattern Kurt was kneading his hips and back. He never put his hands on someone’s head when they were giving him head, it was too easy in the throws of pleasure to force someone further onto his dick than they wanted to be and make them choke. Taro always wanted whoever he was having sex with to enjoy it, not regret it. 

Kurt’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked at the head, his tongue cradling the bottom before flicking over the tip, drawing another noise from Taro. Kurt tasted Taro’s pre-cum on his tongue and it made his dick jump. He could feel more pre-cum dripping down his own shaft in his boxers, making him shiver at the sensation. 

Kurt continued to suck the head and flick the tip for a moment longer, before pushing further down Taro’s shaft. Taro had a decent sized penis, longer and girthier than average, but not huge. It fit into Kurt’s experienced mouth rather well.   
Kurt pushed a bit past the head of Taro’s dick before bobbing back up and then down further than he had been, Taro gasping as he felt the soft skin of Kurt’s mouth begin to envelope him.

Kurt continued bobbing up and down Taro’s penis further and further until he got to the base. Then he bobbed all the way up and all the way down, his nose buried in Taro’s curly black pubic hair, his mouth spread wide to accommodate the greater girth at the base of Taro’s dick, the head hitting the back of his throat in the most delicious manner, his tongue cradling the shaft.

Kurt and Taro both moaned, loudly, the sound reverberating down Taro’s dick, making the pleasure of being completely inside of Kurt’s mouth even better, his hands tightening on Kurt’s shoulders. Taro loved that Kurt enjoyed giving him head, it always made it more enjoyable for him that Kurt enjoyed it. 

And Kurt did love it. He was so turned on by having all of Taro’s dick in his mouth, the sensation and smell of Taro’s pubes against his face, that his own dick was now continuously leaking pre-cum and twitching like mad. 

Kurt began lightly humping the air between his dick and the mattress as he carefully swallowed around Taro’s dick.   
That drew another loud moan from Taro, his hands tightening on Kurt’s shoulders again, which Kurt also enjoyed. He liked knowing he was making the usually quiet man forget himself with pleasure. 

Kurt then began working on Taro’s dick in earnest, now taking in all of his length each and every time he bobbed up and down, sometimes lingering at the base and swallowing or slightly changing his position to change the sensation and draw more noises out of Taro, which were now continuous because he was getting close to cumming. 

Kurt increased his speed just slightly, and that was enough to push Taro over the edge. 

“Kurt- I’m c-cumming!”

As soon as Taro said the magic words, Kurt took all of Taro’s dick into his mouth, his nose once again buried in Taro’s pubes as his cock began to convulse, emptying Taro’s seed down the back of Kurt’s throat. Kurt swallowed spurt after spurt of Taro’s cum as his balls emptied themselves, his tongue continuing to caress the ridge of Taro’s dick, his lips forming a tight seal around Taro’s cock, making sure no cum would escape. 

Eventually, Taro was spent. The long-haired man’s head was laid back on the pillows, his body sweaty with exertion, his breath heavy as a languidness spread across his body. Kurt could feel the tension leave Taro’s hips and lower back where his hands still gently kneaded Taro’s muscles. He could feel the dead weight of Taro’s legs over his shoulders as he finally relaxed completely.   
Taro’s hands were still on Kurt’s shoulder, lightly squeezing them, so Taro could feel him slightly angle his head up. Taro opened his eyes contentedly and looked down at Kurt, his cock still in the blue-eyed man’s mouth, lust drunk eyes meeting his from under half hooded lids. He could see how red and swollen Kurt’s lips were, wrapped around the base of his cock. 

Damn if Kurt didn’t look good like that. 

After making eye contact with Taro, Kurt closed his eyes and began sucking, drawing a groan from Taro, who continued watching the elder Wylde. Kurt hollowed his cheeks as he began to slowly, carefully pull off Taro’s now softened dick, allowing it to slowly slide out of his mouth. He gave the head another good suck for good measure before finally allowing it to rest on Taro’s hip with a pop. It was clean of any trace of cum, just as Kurt had intended. 

Kurt made a point of making eye contact with Taro again before he swallowed what was left in his mouth, his red tongue darting out to lick his swollen and glistening lips. Taro watched him intently as he did this, swallowing thickly, his throat suddenly dry, knowing if he hadn’t been quite so tired that he would already be hard again, ready for another round after Kurt’s display.   
Then Kurt smiled an ornery smile that Taro knew well, the man quite pleased with himself and the moaning he had drawn from Taro.

The ornery look turned to an affectionate one as Taro ran his hands through Kurt’s hair and down the back of his neck, a thumb caressing his cheek for a moment. Kurt lowered his head and nuzzled Taro’s hip briefly and pressed a gentle kiss to it, next to his small but beautiful phoenix tattoo, before slowly, carefully sliding his hands out from under Taro’s hips where he had been massaging them. Sliding his hands once again over Taro’s pert ass, his hairy thighs, gently over his knees, and down his calves to his feet as Kurt backed up to the bottom of the bed. 

Kurt sat back for a moment, the front of his boxers soaked with pre-cum, his straining erection now visible through the opening in the front. He caught his breath and then got off the bed, went into the bathroom and got a washcloth nice and warm under the tap, wrung it out, and brought it back into the bedroom, where he tossed it to Taro. 

Taro caught the washcloth and quickly used it to wipe his dick clean of Kurt’s saliva before beckoning Kurt onto the bed. Kurt needed no encouragement to climb back up the bed and lie next to Taro, his penis now having escaped the confines of it’s pre-cum soaked cloth prison as he settled slightly on his side, his dick pointing in Taro’s direction, making it easy for the man to grab and start pumping. 

Kurt’s dick was longish and pale, with a wide head that was matched by the veiny shaft. His cock was not huge either, but it was girthy, though Taro’s large hands never had a problem wrapping all the way around it. It was glistening with pre-cum and Kurt’s thick, straight pubic hair was glistening with it. 

Kurt wrapped his right arm around Taro’s shoulders and brought his face to Taro’s, their lips hovering a centimeter apart, silently asking permission. Permission was granted when Taro eagerly enveloped Kurt’s lips, his tongue entering the other man’s mouth to taste the remnants of his own cum as their tongues intertwined, drawing moans from them both that were devoured by their kiss. Taro’s right arm pulled Kurt’s body close as his left hand sought Kurt’s cock, Kurt’s left hand hooked onto Taro’s right hip.   
Their tongues clashed, teeth clicking together occasionally as the two made out fiercely, Taro’s hand taking hold of Kurt’s dick. Kurt pulled back from their kiss briefly to moan lowly as Taro began to pump the very aroused man’s shaft, more than enough pre-cum available to use as lube, before descending back onto the long-haired man’s mouth.

Taro’s hand traveled up and down Kurt’s cock, the skin moving over the hardness within as he worked. Every time he brought his hand up Kurt’s shaft, he encircled the head, rubbing and squeezing it, lightly tugging at the edges with his fingertips as his palm covered the tip, rubbing it.

Taro stroked Kurt’s dick fiercely, adding a twist of his wrist to every stroke once Kurt was once again leaking pre-cum like a hose. At that point Kurt had pulled away from Taro’s lips and was moaning, very loudly, into Taro’s neck. He desperately wanted to suck on the juncture of Taro’s neck and shoulder, but that wasn’t allowed. Taro did not want any hickeys or bite marks or anything on him, especially in places other people could see. The only person allowed to make marks on him was Karma, and that was usually only when she was in a very frisky mood. 

So, Kurt settled for moaning into Taro’s neck, Taro nibbling at Kurt’s ear, not hard enough to bruise but certainly to make it a bit red, causing even more moans as Kurt neared completion. 

It didn’t take long after that for Kurt to cum,” Taro- I’m-!” 

A long, loud, low moan escaped Kurt as he came into Taro’s hand, his palm covering the top so the mess wouldn’t be quite so bad. Kurt’s cock convulsed harder, and Kurt began to buck up into Taro’s hand, when Taro continued to stimulate the head until all of Kurt’s seed was spent. 

Kurt’s head collapsed onto Taro’s shoulder, his chest heaving as he panted, sweating with exertion,” Holy shit, that was good.”  
Taro chuckled, a small smile forming on his kiss swollen lips, mumbling,” You weren’t so bad yourself,” in Kurt’s ear before giving it a final nip and pulling away. 

Kurt was now lying content and relaxed against Taro. Taro let go of Kurt’s spent cock, laying it on Kurt’s thigh, contemplating his cum covered hand before bringing it to his lips for a few licks, his dark tongue darting out, humming at the taste of Kurt’s salty seed. 

“Damn, Taro.”

He knew Kurt was watching him intently through tired, half lidded eyes, his chin resting on Taro’s shoulder now so he could see. Taro smiled his own ornery smile, knowing that, like him, if Kurt wasn’t so tired that the two would be having another round of fun. 

But, the entire point of this 2AM tryst was to help them relax enough to sleep. 

So, as Kurt continued to lie contently against him, Taro found the damp washcloth he had used to clean his dick earlier, now rather cold, and used it to clean his hand. He looked at Kurt’s dick, considering whether it was too cold to clean Kurt’s currently oversensitive appendage, which was still covered in cum. 

“It’s fine Taro, here,” Kurt reached over and grabbed the washcloth from Taro, flipped it over, and cleaned his own dick with it, hissing slightly at the temperature and sensation of wiping the hardening cum off his cock and out of his pubes. He then slipped his pre-cum soaked boxers off, using the wash cloth to give his thighs and general groin area a wipe before he threw both his pre-cum covered boxers and the cum covered washcloth off the end of the bed, earning a slightly annoyed look from Taro, who didn’t really want to risk stepping on them in the morning. 

Kurt saw the look, “Don’t worry, I’ll pick them up.” 

Taro hummed and rolled his eyes slightly in response, a mumbled,” Sure, you will,” reaching Kurt’s ears. 

Kurt smiled, knowing Taro didn’t mean it. He knew Kurt would pick it up before Taro even got to his feet in the morning. Kurt, and all of the others, habitually picked up or moved any obstacles on the ground that they found out of the way, where ever they happened to be, because they didn’t want Taro, or the more clumsy members of their bunch (such as Kurt’s wife, Sam), to trip over anything. 

“So,” Kurt surveyed their both now naked bodies sitting on top of the bed sheets, which were miraculously clean, despite Kurt’s orgasm,” do you want me to grab your boxers and pants or anything, or are you good with us sleeping like this?”

Taro looked down at them both, then at his sleep pants and boxers at the end of the bed, and their sleep shirts on the other bed. Eh, it was too much bother and they would be plenty warm pressed together under the covers anyway. 

“No, I’m good,” he stifled a yawn, Kurt chuckling slightly before yawning himself, his eyes fluttering, ready to close for the night,” let’s just finally get some sleep.”

“Sounds good to me.”

It took the two no time at all to reposition themselves as they had been earlier, during their first aborted attempt to sleep, though sans any clothing this time. 

They knew Sam and Karma would enjoy the play by play of this particular tryst. 

And with that sultry thought on their minds, Kurt and Taro slipped off to sleep, cuddled together, naked, under the blankets of one of their hotel beds.

////////

The next thing the two knew, Kurt’s phone was going off. 

“Ugh-mmmm,” Kurt groaned, recognizing the ring tone of electronica beats, one eye opening up to look over Taro to the two phones sitting on the nightstand. Taro, on the other hand, groaned and turned his head further into the pillow, willing the noise to shut up. 

Only one phone was ringing and Taro knew it wasn’t his.

Kurt reached over Taro’s bulk to pull at the cord attached to his phone so he could look at it. 

It was Sam.

“Oh, crap,” he took a deep, sleepy breath through his nose as he still struggled to wake up,” I forgot Sam was- yawn -going to call me as a wake-up call to make sure we- yawn - got up in time.”

All Taro did was hum and keep his eyes closed, trying to sleep just a bit more. 

Kurt pressed his face into the back of Taro’s neck and took another deep, sleepy breath, trying to will himself awake enough to think as his thumb automatically tapped the green accept button on his phone, which he was still holding with his left arm hanging over the top of Taro. 

All Kurt managed was a,” G’mornin’ babe,” when he heard it connect, knowing that hearing Sam’s voice would wake him up more anyway. 

A soft, familiar twitter of laughter met Kurt’s ears, making him smile, Sam saying,” Mornin’ Kurt,” another small laugh emanated from the phone, though this time from Karma, who commented,” Well, don’t you two look cozy.”

Both Taro and Kurt’s left eyes popped open, Kurt peering over Taro’s left shoulder at his phone, the right side of Taro’s face still buried in the pillow, leaving only one eye available. That was the view the two women could see through Sam’s phone. The men had a similar view of the women as Sam was holding her phone over Karma’s shoulder much the same way Kurt was doing to Taro. 

Taro rolled his open eye, pushed his face further into the pillow, and let out a breath saying,” It was a video call, Kurt.”

“No kidding,” Kurt rolled his own visible eye, earning a laugh from both Sam and Karma.

The two women looked to be cuddled up in bed, much the way their husbands were, based on what Kurt could see. Karma was lying in front of Sam on a bed in what looked like her and Kurt’s room. Both women seemed to be wearing nothing, given the view of their unobstructed collarbones, and had sleep tousled hair, Sam’s arms wrapped around Karma, giving her an occasional little squeeze of affection. It was 6AM in New York and 3AM in Southern California, so the two had been sleeping prior to calling. Though both Sam and Karma were known for being sometime insomniacs. 

“How’s your night been, babe,” Kurt pulled his right arm from under the pillows, where it had been trapped by the weight of Taro’s head, who grunted at the movement, and pushed himself up on his elbow so he could peer completely over Taro’s shoulder, where he proceeded to rest his chin. He wasn’t going to take Taro out of the shot by lifting the phone over his head, or some other more comfortable position, both because he knew it would annoy Taro, and wake him up, to keep leaning over him and because he knew Karma wanted to see him, even if Taro wasn’t a functional human being yet this morning. 

Normally Taro was an early or early-ish riser, but changing time zones and having been unable to sleep until around 2:30AM the night before, and the more than usual pain in his knee caused by flying, had left him exhausted. Kurt was also exhausted, but he knew if he hadn’t answered the call both Sam and Karma would have worried. And it was his phone after all. 

“It’s been….eh,” at Sam’s response, Kurt peered closer at the phone, noticing how tired both Sam and Karma looked. To be honest they looked as ready to fall asleep as the two men. Kurt surmised that they had been experiencing nightmares too before ending up in the same bed, likely utilizing the same sleep aid. 

Taro’s eye popped open briefly, observing the same things that Kurt had and coming to the same conclusion, his eye closing as he asked,” You two having a bad night too?” 

“Yes…..pretty bad,” it was Karma who had answered, Kurt observing his wife briefly press her face into her friend’s shoulder as she allowed Karma to answer, an anxious tell of Sam’s that meant she had definitely had a bad night with nightmares if she didn’t want to talk about it and hid her face while seeking comfort.

Taro made an unhappy noise as he turned his face completely toward the phone, his eyes blinking blearily as he looked searchingly at Karma. He didn’t like the exhausted, tense look on her face.

However, Karma’s face relaxed as she noticed Taro watching her, a fond expression taking the place of the tenseness as their eyes met over the video call. Both Taro and Karma really hated being apart, but it was a necessary evil. 

They were sure Sam and Kurt felt the same way.

“When are you two coming home again?” Sam asked, peering at Kurt tiredly, glad to see him if not glad to see how tired he and Taro were. Kurt really wasn’t much of a morning person, he preferred to cuddle in bed until his brain decided to function properly, but he usually didn’t wake up looking nearly as groggy as he did right now.

“We will be home…..uhh,” Kurt looked up, thinking, trying to remember what time their flight home landed.

“We should get to the house sometime early tomorrow morning,” Taro picked up Kurt’s thought,” because we leave here late tonight, presumably after we are done wining and dining with these…..idiots…who want Scrim Corps’ business,” he rolled his eyes, drawing a snort from Sam and smile from Karma, which Taro cherished the sight of, even if he only hadn’t been with her for about a day. 

“Yeah, I don’t envy you two that,” Sam said. 

“Me either,” Karma’s voice had become slightly breathy as her eyelids started to droop, the call of sleep getting to her. Taro loved it when her voice sounded that way because it was kind of sexy, but he also found her sleepy expression cute. 

Taro met Karma’s tired eyes, love plain in their gaze, before her eyes slid closed as her breath evened out to indicate she had, in fact, fallen back asleep, knowing Taro would be home the next morning, but missing him anyway, as he did her.

Sam looked down and cocked her head at the asleep Karma, a soft expression on her face, glad that her friend would hopefully sleep better now after having talked briefly to her husband. Taro closed his eyes again on the other end of the phone, a small smile on his lips at his wife’s drift off to dreamland. He knew he would, in fact, have to get up when Kurt or Sam eventually hung up. 

Sam looked up at Kurt, a tender expression on his face as their eyes met. Sam and Kurt really did adore each other. 

And the same could be said of Taro and Karma. 

Kurt mouthed,’ I love you,’ at Sam, which she mouthed right back, a wide smile making her green eyes crinkle at the edges, Kurt’s blue eyes doing the same. 

Then Sam sighed, saying quietly, so as not to waken Karma,” Well, I suppose we should let you two get ready.”  
Kurt was just as quiet,” I guess.”

Neither moved to end the call. 

Sam sighed again, reluctant to end the call, but knowing that she and Karma needed to sleep and the guys needed to get up,” Bye Kurt, bye Taro,” Taro grunted, an eye fluttering open in response as Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes at the other man, drawing another tired smile from Sam,” we will talk to you two later ok?,” both men nodded,” Don’t forget to text us,” again they nodded,” ok…..luv you, bye….”

“Bye babe, luv you too,” Kurt said quietly to Sam as Taro gave another acknowledging grunt and a nod to Sam, who then, finally, ended the call. 

Kurt let his hand flop over onto the night stand as his face buried itself in the side of Taro’s left arm, sighing deeply. Taro, knowing the time for sleep was done, opened both of his eyes again and looked blankly at the curtains across the room, noting the barest bit of light coming through them. 

“Ok….time to get up,” Kurt mumbled into Taro’s arm. Kurt then put down his phone, removed his leg from between Taro’s, turned bodily away from Taro (who immediately missed the warmth at his back), swung his legs over the side of the bed closest to the wall, and got up. He walked stiffly to the end of the bed, picked up the dirty wash cloth and his dirty boxers from the floor, and went into the bathroom to take care of his bodily functions. 

Taro could hear Kurt starting to pee into the toilet as he threw the blankets off himself. Taro carefully shifted both of his legs off the side of the bed, a hand going under his bad knee to give it the support it needed to lift over the edge. Then, he sat up, his eyes closing briefly as he still struggled to stay awake, a deep sigh escaping him. Taro grabbed his collapsible cane from the nightstand, extended it, shifted the grip of his left hand to the dragon shaped head of the cane, and then stood up, all of his weight going to his right leg and the cane. His left leg could no longer support any of his weight unaided, which was why he had the cane and his mechanical brace.

The brace was always too much trouble in the morning, so he used his cane until he was dressed so the brace could go on the outside of his clothes for the day. 

Kurt had finished peeing. 

He stood in place for a moment to make sure he was balanced and then, like Dr. House on the medical tv show, he walked to the bathroom, his cane always taking all of his weight when his right foot was not on the ground. The stiff armed walk could be hard on his shoulder, arm, and hips if he did it for extended periods of time, as he had at the beginning of his recovery, but these days was fine since it was only in the morning and late at night.

Taro turned into the bathroom to see Kurt, still naked as the day he was born, pulling open the shower curtain. 

“Shit,” Kurt tiredly rubbed his face as Taro walked behind him to the toilet,” Taro, they didn’t give us the shower bench or stool like we asked,” he sighed,” we probably should have checked that last night.”

Taro responded with a,” Hmm,” as he took a comfortable stance at the toilet, and began relieving himself. The number of boundaries they no longer had was ridiculous, but neither really cared at the moment,” Yeah,” he sighed as well,” we should have.”  
“Do you want me to call and get one sent up or are you good to shower sitting on the edge of the tub?”

Taro finished up, flicking drops of urine from the end of his penis into the toilet bowl, and turned, surveying the tub.  
It wasn’t too high sided that he couldn’t safely get into the tub with a hand from Kurt and the sides seemed suitably wide for him to sit on while he washed himself. He just hoped none of it was too slick when wet. 

He really didn’t want to wait for someone on the hotel staff to come up to their room, where Kurt, wrapped in a towel, would accept the shower bench as Taro waited out of sight, still naked, in the bathroom. It often got them weird looks and he really didn’t feel like dealing with people being curious today. 

“I’m good with sitting on the tub,” he closed the toilet lid, flushed, and plopped his medicine bag on it from where he had left it on the counter the night before, so it would be in easy reach of the tub, and then took his mid-back length hair out of the braid he slept with it in,” just give me a hand in.”

Kurt nodded. 

////////////

Needing a shower stool or bench when he washed himself was another wonderful reality of living with his bad knee. He could no longer stand in the shower, because he couldn’t put any weight on his left knee and if he tried to put it all on his right leg without additional support, he fell over or slipped, often injuring his bad knee in the process. Not long after he had been okayed to shower by himself, Taro had managed to knock himself out by slipping while attempting to stand to reach something and knocking his head on the side of the tiled shower bench in his personal shower. Another time making himself blackout from pain when he slipped, again, knocking his still recovering bad knee into the shower floor when he fell sideways. 

Needless to say, he no longer attempted to stand in the shower. Support bars had been installed in his and Karma’s personal shower and bathroom so he could pull himself up and support himself on his good leg when needed. The shower also now had no lip at the entrance so he didn’t need to step up into it and risk losing his balance. A bench with an absorbent bath mat on the seat and at his feet had also been installed on the outside of his shower so he could sit and dry himself without getting the floor and surrounding surfaces wet around him, thereby decreasing his chances of falling. 

Karma usually made a point to be in their room when Taro was bathing, just in case. She couldn’t lift Taro herself at all, he was a big and heavily muscled man, far too heavy for her dancer’s frame, but at least being there meant if he did fall and need help, she could go and get the others or Lani if Taro had been injured. Taro appreciated that she did this out of concern for him, but there were days when he wished he could just shower alone and in peace, without anyone worrying about him or nearby. 

That was why, he admitted to himself and himself alone, because Karma would kill him if she knew the real reason why he did this, after his weightlifting workouts, when he knew she was otherwise occupied with her own exercise routine, he often drew himself a bath in their large jacuzzi style tub that was built into the wall (thus having a built in bench for him to use around it), put Epsom salts in it to justify it if Karma asked, and took a bath by himself. Just enjoying the silence and time to himself, and the soothing warmth of the water. 

Now, to be fair, sometimes he really did need to soak after his workout because he was sore as shit, especially when he first started working out again after being hospitalized, but, most times, he just liked the quiet. 

And it was always a pleasant experience when Karma slipped into the bath with him after she finished her own workout. 

/////////

Kurt stood next to the tub, unmoving and sturdy as he held Taro’s right hand in his left for support as Taro carefully lifted his good leg over the lip of the tub. Kurt’s right hand was securely at Taro’s ribs on his left side for balance, Taro leaning heavily on his cane that was still outside of the tub as he got in to take a sitting shower.

His good leg in the tub, Taro lifted his bad leg, with Kurt’s assistance, over the lip of the tub to rest gingerly on the floor. Taro put an arm against the side of the shower as he let go of his cane, which Kurt took and placed directly adjacent to the tub where Taro could easily reach it. Kurt then wrapped an arm around Taro’s bare torso, Taro’s arm going around Kurt’s shoulders, as Taro put most of his weight on his good leg, Kurt supporting the rest, and turned slightly so he could sit on the outside ledge of the tub. Kurt helped Taro lower himself down until he was actually sitting on it. 

Taro adjusted his bad leg to sit comfortably in the tub and wiggled his bum a bit to get comfortable, before coming to the conclusion he would not be getting comfortable against the hard plastic. 

Taro sighed, Kurt said nothing. 

Kurt then stood at the head of the tub, turned the shower head away from Taro, got a nod from the sitting man, and turned on the shower to a reasonably warm temperature on the temperature control. Taro, of course, was hit by a somewhat freezing mist of droplets before the water actually warmed up, causing him to shiver slightly, now definitely awake, when Kurt promptly turned it toward Taro so he could wash himself, but not be completely covered in the spray. He closed the curtain for most of the length of the tub and silently left the bathroom so Taro could wash himself in relative peace. 

They had done this so many times that they hadn’t really needed to say anything, or for Kurt to know that Taro wanted to be left alone for now, at least until he needed help getting out of the tub after Kurt turned off the water, since Taro couldn’t reach it from where he was sitting. 

For such a fiercely independent person, Taro had adjusted to his forced dependence on others relatively well. But he still needed his time to himself and Kurt respected that. The elder Wylde busied himself, since he couldn’t dress before taking his shower, by taking out the suits the two would wear to the meeting. He laid them out on the beds along with their ties, leather dress shoes, dress shirts, underwear, and undershirts, an ear always out for any sounds from the bathroom that may indicate that Taro needed a hand over the news he had turned on at a low volume.

He didn’t really think about the fact that he was so used to doing things with and for his friends at this point that he did this automatically, knowing he would never have done this for anyone other than maybe his brother or Dan before the World Race. Taro needed zero help in taking out his own clothes, and he had actually told Kurt and some of the others off for doing it before when he was in a less help accepting mood. 

But, Taro also appreciated the thought, so he tried not to be a jerk even when it irked him. And it did mean he could put on his brace sooner and be more independent the rest of the morning quicker. 

It irked him a bit less when Kurt did it before official events and meetings when they were traveling. This was because Kurt had a habit of making sure their shoes and belts were polished, ironing their suit pants so there was pleat in the side, and other finicky touches the perfectionist side of Kurt always made him do to look as sharp and professional as possible.

Taro knew this was because, for most of his childhood, until he had become a professional racer in fact, Kurt had lived with hand-me-down clothes he got from thrift and charity stores. He had always made himself look as put together as possible to try and make up for what he saw as low quality, old clothes. 

Taro considered himself to be a smart dresser and he felt he paid a reasonable amount of attention to his appearance, not including his fitness which he admitted he was a perfectionist about, but he would never bother with some of the things that Kurt would do. Even if he did appreciate the effect when he actually put on his clothes and looked in the mirror.

It didn’t take Taro long to go through his shower routine, the longest part was washing his long, thick, black hair because there was just so much of it. Though he did take care to make sure he washed himself carefully, knowing there might be another tryst in his future if they had enough time after the meeting. Unless it was right after a workout, Taro preferred to be clean when he had sex. He supposed, though, that might be more because he’d had countless dates complain about his oil stained hands when he was young, before he’d gotten a clue and started keeping charcoal soap on hand at all times to get the oil off his skin. 

“Kurt.”

The elder Wylde heard his name and obediently returned to the bathroom, still naked himself, to help Taro out of the steamy shower. 

He couldn’t help but smile at the wet and tousled look of Taro’s hair. Long, wet strands clung to the sides of Taro’s face, some of his hair clinging to his broad chest while the rest was spread out in a wet fan over his muscled back. Taro was sitting on the side of the tub with his eyes closed, looking very relaxed. 

Kurt liked the look of a wet and relaxed Taro. He could do things to him to make him look even more relaxed and he could remember that image for inspiration later, too. 

But, they had a meeting to get to, so Kurt pushed those thoughts aside as he turned the water off and pulled the shower curtain back, it’s only purpose to keep the bathroom from getting soaked rather than preserving anyone’s modesty. 

Taro opened his eyes as soon as the water was off, looking up at Kurt tiredly, but expectantly. 

Kurt made sure the rug was under him and that a towel was covering the toilet seat before he knelt down so he and Taro could wrap their arms around each other in a hug sort of position. When ready, the two stood together, Taro pushing on the bottom of the tub carefully with his right foot to avoid slipping until the two were standing, one inside the tub and one outside, still embracing. 

This was the difficult part. Getting Taro out of the tub. Kurt grabbed Taro’s cane and put it in Taro’s right hand. Taro put the cane on the floor, carefully avoiding the rug he would be stepping on. Kurt braced to take the majority of Taro’s weight as he leaned on the cane to begin lifting his good leg out of the tub. 

But Taro lost his balance, and slipped, his right foot going out from under him on the wet plastic of the tub. 

“Oh shit!”

Luckily, that was what Kurt was there for and he took all of Taro’s weight before he could drop enough to hurt his bad knee, the other man clinging to him to avoid collapsing entirely. 

Kurt hissed in pain and discomfort, because he hadn’t managed to catch Taro without tweaking his back. 

“Kurt?,” Taro, despite the scare of nearly falling, again, was concerned by the hiss of pain he heard from his friend, the fingers of his clinging hands running over the scars on Kurt’s back from when he had to have surgery to repair two cracked vertebrae,” Are you ok?”

“Nope, I tweaked my back again,” Taro heard him breathe in through his teeth to manage the pain,” let’s get you out of here.”  
Taro got his right foot back under him and the two finished the maneuver of getting Taro out of the tub, Taro setting down on the towel covered toilet to dry himself, though he was more concerned about Kurt’s back than that at the moment. 

“Kurt?”

The elder Wylde was leaning over the bathroom counter, his left arm supporting him over the surface, with his eyes closed and teeth gritted, his right hand rubbing over the scar near the base of his spine where his cracked lumbar vertebrae had been repaired. It was always that one that gave him trouble, the repaired thoracic vertebrae between his shoulders seldom the cause of any pain. 

Taro put a hand on Kurt’s bare right hip, saying again,” Kurt?”

Taro was ashamed to admit he forgot, at times, that Kurt, Mark, Kadeem, Vert, and the rest of their friends were living with often painful and life altering injuries too, even if they weren’t always obvious. 

Kurt moved his hand away from his scar and over to Taro’s hand at his hip, squeezing it lightly in assurance, before finally answering,” Please tell me you have a muscle relaxant in here,” he grunted in pain,” I’m not sure I can walk to my bag right now.”

“Of course.”

Taro rummaged through his medicine bag that Kurt had moved to the counter when he covered the toilet seat with a towel, quickly finding his muscle relaxant prescription bottle. He opened the bottle and took out a pill, holding it out to Kurt, his eyes concerned as his eyes met Kurt’s over the leaning man’s shoulder.

Kurt shook his head,” Your prescription is twice as strong as mine,” he smiled, though the expression was tight with pain,” if I take one of your pills I’ll be down for the count for a couple of hours, remember?”

“Oh, right,” his lips twitched into a small smile,” hold on,” Taro did remember the one time Kurt had taken one of his pills when he hadn’t been able to find his own after looking for an hour, neither of them realizing the difference in dosage until after he was zonked out on the floor for 4 hours, mumbling about cupcakes and cars. 

It had been incredibly amusing at the time, once they’d all realized why that had happened. 

Taro did take double the dose Kurt did, but only when he’d hurt his knee badly enough for it to swell all the way up to his hip. Otherwise, they took the same dosage for the same reason, to manage pain caused by muscle stiffness where they were injured. The only difference was that Taro had to cut his pills in half when he normally took them and he had been out of half pills in his bottle. Luckily, he always had his pill cutter, so he popped the pill he had taken out for Kurt into it and chopped it in half, handing one of the halves to Kurt, who promptly swallowed it dry. 

“Thank god.”

Taro watched him for a moment before Kurt stiffly straightened himself out, turned around, turned the shower back on, hotter than he had for Taro, and carefully got in. Kurt didn’t bother to close the shower curtain, just put his arms against the back wall of the shower and rested his head against them, baring his back to the hot water shooting from the shower head, using it to soothe his back before the medication kicked in. 

Taro began drying himself off as he kept on eye on Kurt, carefully drying his hair so it wouldn’t tangle. By the time Taro was leaning over from his sitting position to dry his legs off, Kurt had relaxed significantly and was starting to go about his own shower routine. 

Taro enjoyed the view of Kurt’s lathered up body, the ways the water dripped down his muscled form. 

Sometimes he couldn’t quite believe how much things had changed between them since the World Race and the Acceledrome. But they had changed, and he did not miss the way things used to be. 

Kurt finished washing and exited the shower just as Taro was finished drying himself.

After that, the two got ready quickly, as they only had so much time before they had to leave for the meeting. 

/////////

Taro stood in front of the full-length mirror in their room, his mechanical brace now on his suit pant covered leg, tying his tie. He was wearing a black dress shirt, black slacks, black socks, black leather belt, and black leather shoes with his black tie and black suit jacket. Black on black looked good on him and he knew it. The only splash of color in his look was his red hair tie he used to pull the hair from the crown of his head into a half pony-tail, the rest of his hair flowing freely in a straight black waterfall down his back. 

Taro finished tying his tie and put on his suit jacket, turning back and forth for a moment to make sure it was sitting correctly on his frame, buttoning the jacket across his flat stomach, then he squared his shoulders at his reflection and smiled. He took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture to send to Karma. 

She always liked him in a suit. 

Kurt then walked up behind Taro in his own dark blue suit, checking his own tie. Kurt was also wearing a black dress shirt and tie with black leather shoes, though he had a silver tie clip that matched his silver belt buckle. The blue of the suit set off his blue eyes, while the black set off his relatively pale complexion. 

Both of their suits were a slimmer cut, showing off the breadth of their shoulders and trim bodies, both much preferring the svelter look to the more boxy appearance of traditional suits. 

Kurt smiled at Taro in the mirror. They looked good. 

But, they needed to make sure they looked completely professional, so the two turned to each other, going over each other’s appearance once more before they left, Kurt picking a piece of lint off Taro’s shoulder as Taro straightened Kurt’s tie a little more.   
Satisfied, the two nodded at each, made sure they had their keys, wallets, and briefcases full of documents for the meeting, and left.


End file.
